Cookie Monster (JavaScript Add-on)
= Cookie Monster = Cookie Monster is a plugin you can load into Cookie Clicker, that offers a wide range of tools and statistics to enhance the game. It is not a cheat interface – although it does offer helpers for golden cookies and such, everything can be toggled off at will to only leave how much information you want. This is a helper, and it is here to help you at whichever degree you want, if you only need some help shortening long numbers, it does that. If you need to be accompanied by hand to pick the best buildings to buy, it does that, but everything is an option. Current version You can see the current version, and a full history of all versions and what they changed by consulting the Releases page. What it does At its core, Cookie Monster computes two indexes on both buildings and upgrades : * Base Cost per Income (BCI) : indicates how much a building is worth by comparing how much it costs to how much it will earn back * Return on investment (ROI) : indicates how "interesting" a building is, for example, if it reduces the time to buy a more advanced building Cookie Monster also indicates the time left before being able to buy an upgrade or building, and takes it into consideration. It will take everything in consideration, meaning if buying a building also unlocks an achievement which boosts your income, which unlocks an achievement, it will know and highlight that building's value. Both these indexes are computed for buildings and upgrades. If the relevant option is enabled, it will color-code each of them based on their value : * Light Blue : (upgrades) This item has a better BCI than any building * Green : This item has the best BCI * Yellow : This item is not the best, but it is closer to best than it is to worst * Orange : This item is not the worst, but it is closer to worst than it is to best * Red : This item has the worst BCI * Purple : (upgrades) This item has a worse BCI than any building * Grey : (upgrades) This item has not been calculated and/or cannot be calculated due to no definitive worth. Note : For both these indexes, lower is better, meaning a building with a BCI of 1 is more interesting that one with a BCI of 3. What it doesn't do Most likely you'll find items in purple like Golden Cookie upgrades, clicking upgrades – everything that doesn't earn you a direct bonus to your income will display as purple. This means the following upgrades are not taken into account by Cookie Monster : * Plastic mouse * Iron mouse * Titanium mouse * Adamantium mouse * Unobtainium mouse * Lucky day * Serendipity * Get lucky * Elder Pledge * Sacrificial rolling pins * etc. Do note though that, although these upgrades have no direct value, if buying them earns you an achievement of some sort which in return gives you milk and income, Cookie Monster will display that value. = Using = Bookmarklet Simply use like the previous plugin, create a books the URL. Then when in the game, click on that bookmark. javascript: (function () { var load = document.createElement('script'); load.setAttribute('type', 'text/javascript'); load.setAttribute('src', 'https://raw.github.com/Aktanusa/CookieMonster/master/Cookie Monster.js'); document.head.appendChild(load); }()); If (for some reason) the above doesn't work, trying pasting everything after the javascript: bit into your browser's console. Userscript If you'd rather use the plugin as a script via per example Greasemonkey or Tampermonkey, you can use the following script, which will automatically load Cookie Monster every time the original game loads. You may need to specify http://orteil.dashnet.org/cookieclicker/ when asked for a namespace or Includes. For how to add an userscript to your browser, refer to your browser/plugin's documentation as the method changes for each one. // UserScript // @name Cookie Monster // @namespace Cookie // @include http://orteil.dashnet.org/cookieclicker/ // @version 1 // @grant none // /UserScript var init = Game.Init; Game.Init = function() { init(); (function () { var load = document.createElement('script'); load.setAttribute('type', 'text/javascript'); load.setAttribute('src', 'https://raw.github.com/Aktanusa/CookieMonster/master/Cookie Monster.js'); document.head.appendChild(load); }()); } = Bugs and suggestions = Any bug or suggestion should be opened as an issue in the repository for easier tracking. This allows me to close issues once they're fixed. Before submitting a bug, make sure to give a shot at the latest version of the plugin on the develop branch. For this, simply replace master by develop in the bookmarklet above. If the bug is still here, you can submit an issue for it. All suggestions are welcome, even the smallest ones. = Contributing = All edits need to be make to the develop branch, that's where the latest version of the code is. To contribute to the project, you'll find the files you want to edit in src/, split by what the methods are related to. If you're not familiar with Git, the simplest way to contribute is to go into a file, click the Edit button at the top, edit the code, and click on "Propose file change". Setup the repository If you do are familiar with git, simply click the "Fork" button at the top of the page. You'll be redirected to your fork of the repository, copy its address in the right side bar. Then clone the repository and install the dependencies : git clone https://github.com/YOURNAME/cookie-monster.git cd cookie-monster npm install You'll need NPM for that, if you don't have it, you can find a one-click installer on NodeJS's website or if you're more familiar with development and have per example Homebrew, you can just do brew install node. Editing Make the edits you want in the src/ folder. Compiling and sending Then rebuild the assets by running Grunt : ./node_modules/.bin/grunt Next you can commit your changes and push : git commit -am "Edited some stuff" git push origin master Once that is done, go back on Github where your fork is, and create a pull request from there. = Contributors = * Raving_Kumquat : Original author * Maxime Fabre : Current maintainer * Alderi Tokori : ROI calculations Category:Utilities Category:Add-on Category:Helper